


Brilliant

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Jack had been just kicking around this planet.  Then he meets a beautiful woman.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/gifts).



“Well, hello there.” Jack flashed a smile at the lovely blonde. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service.”

“You’re never at anyone’s service,” she replied, an eyebrow raised. “Unless, I suppose, you count _being serviced.”_

“Do I know you?” Jack squinted at her. It was a big universe, and it had been a couple of centuries, but he was sure he’d have remembered a face like that. 

“I suppose I do have to give you some credit, though,” she continued, completely ignoring his question. “You were just as bad when I had the eyebrows and that chin.” 

“Doctor? Brilliant!” 

“Huh. That’s what I said.” She shrugged. “Any chance you’re here looking into the time anomaly?” 

Jack’s smile turned into a grin. “Pretty sure I _am_ the time anomaly.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Even you wouldn’t be enough to set off the cloister bell.” 

“Ooh, something that big? I’m in!” 

“It may or may not be as big a problem as your ego, but perhaps that will be an asset.” 

Now it was Jack’s turn to roll his eyes. Some things never changed. But another chance to ride with the Doctor? Brilliant! 


End file.
